Home
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Sequel to "Stay With Me". I Got it out finally. Goku is bring Chichi back home, but when he gets there he doesn't know if Chichi really does forgive him. And where will they sleep tonight when there room is still stained with blood.


Disclaimer: I own nothing........   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, Been working on my new web site, most of my fics are there. Well any waz, I got it out. The sequel to Stay with Me. Hope you like, I think it's a teary story.   
  
Home:  
  
  
Goku quietly nudged the front door open, as he entered their home......their home. He looked down at Chichi, who had fallen asleep in his arms. Was it really his home, and if it was, was he still wanted here.   
  
Fear took over. What if she woke up and changed her mined about him. He nearly lost her; lost her to pain that had imprisoned her in their home. That locked her up from the world, that kept her from being happy,...... pain that was caused by him.   
  
A newly made tear slid down his cheek, wetting the face that had just dried from them. He heart swelled with depression and shame. It hurt, hurt like nothing he had ever felt before.   
  
He looked down at her but did not see her, just thought of not having her and what he had done. He didn't mean to, he didn't even realize he had been doing it...... or for that matter, that every one had been doing it. Chichi was always there for them. She may put his friends down every once in a while, but only when it would affect Gohan, but she never made him choose,......... she just wanted them safe. She would even invite them in to their home..........  
  
Their home, it keeps ringing in his ears. He wasn't even home half of them time. He looked around and tried to imagine what it would be like to be alone for that long.... with out his son...... or his mate.   
  
He shuddered. He couldn't have taken it. Being locked away as others ignored him.   
  
Ignored him...... that's what the others did to Chichi. They ignored her. To them all she was, was Goku wife. They didn't see the worrying mother and wife that was left along, they didn't see the caring and forgiving person that watch from afar. They didn't even see all the work she would has to do to make a good home for them...... a good home for them...... when they were there.   
  
Chichi move a bit in his arms, her eyes fluttering open. "G..Goku?" The words left her lips ever so light, a mere whisper.   
  
Her voice pulled him back from his thoughts, as her voice touched his ears. He looked down at her with a sad smile.   
  
She looked up at him noticing the new tears that feel down his face, unknown to him. She slowly brought up her hand and wiped them away. "Don't cry.... please..."   
  
The words only brought more tears to his eyes. Her plea was too much for him. Bring memories of all the times she pleaded with him to stay and spend time with her and he didn't.   
  
"I'm sorry..." His works shaken with the still pain and fear.   
  
Chichi looked at him as tears began to fill her eyes. She could not handle watching him cry, not Goku. "Please don't cry Goku. Please..." She begged, tears falling fast.   
  
Goku pulled her in to a tight hug, she still being in his arms. "Chichi...... I wont leave you again.......... I promise......" Each word left him mouth with wanting as his breathing broke into his words. "Please..... let me stay....." He could barley breath, it was too much. He fell to the floor, kneeling, having her hold him to her.   
  
Chichi looked down as he cling to her as she held him with all her might. "Goku..... w..what are you talking about? Th.th...this is your home..." her body shacking with concern.   
  
Goku did not let go, only started to cry out loud. He did not care about being ashamed of crying, all he cared about was the woman who held him. His crying making it hard to breath. "I..I love you..."   
  
Chichi leaned her head down to touch his, tears falling ever so gently now. "I love you too, now shhhh....No more tears, my sweet Goku."  
  
She tilted his head up to look at him, his tears not falling as fast. She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her face against his, having him close his eyes as well. Slowly her shaky lips met his trembling ones. A kiss of love shared between husband and wife.   
  
The kiss was long but soft, neither one wanting to break it. As Chichi slowly pulled away Goku looked up at her. She made a small smile to assure him that she no long was angry with him.   
  
She didn't get a smile but only a face of worry. Goku still stared at her, not moving, even fearing to blink. He kept seeing this woman, scared and hurt by him. He would make up for it, he promised.   
  
Chichi sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say, knowing he felt the same way. Finally, tiredness took over. "Goku.... I tired, and my head hurts."   
  
He blinked at her, and stood up pulling her with him. "Ok..... Let's get to sleep then." He picked her up yet again, wanting to hold her as long as he could.   
  
He started to walk to the stares but stopped. Their room was still the way it was when he found her. Blood claiming the floor, the knife still lying there, and things still broken. He couldn't go back up there, not yet.   
  
She looked at him and looked down in shame, knowing what he was thinking about. She then looked up at him as he began to move into the living room.   
  
Goku laid her down on the couch first and then lay next to her, trapping her between him and the couch. He wasn't about to let her go anywhere yet. "I think we should sleep her tonight." He said holding her to him, the sun barley beginning to set.   
  
Chichi nodded her head and snuggled closer. She was going to sleep well tonight. She was finally where she wanted to be...... in her husband's arms.   
  
As for Goku, he would sleep well because he still had her with him, and vowed that it would remain that way.   
  
The end.   
  
A/N: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! I was very depressed and just had to make it sad.... But hey happy ending..... right? Well anyways. Please review! 


End file.
